


Stray

by justixe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, i guess? maybe. a sprinkle, inspired by fanart of iba with a kitty, not beta read we strategize like ibara and die on the field, set during their childhood, slightly ooc? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justixe/pseuds/justixe
Summary: "...What is that?""A cat.""I can see that.""Then why ask?"
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru & Saegusa Ibara, Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> it's been over a year since i actually started and *finished* a fic......happyele where is our soft yuzuiba

"...What is that?"

Yuzuru looked up from the book he'd been reading on his bed to see Ibara standing at the door, in his hand...a cat, most likely a year or younger.

"A cat."

"I can  _ see _ that."

"Then why ask?"

Yuzuru sighed as Ibara walked over to the bottom half of their shared bunk bed and put the cat down.

"Ibara.  _ Why _ do you have a cat?"

Ibara barely paid any mind to his instructor, his attention stolen by the little ball of fur now settling down in his lap.

"Found it."

"...And?"

"And what?"

This was going nowhere. Yuzuru climbed down from his bed and sat down next to Ibara. The latter was still focused on the stray cat, his eyes shining with excitement and...something else, Yuzuru couldn't quite tell.

There was no point inquiring further when Ibara wouldn't even bother to look at him, so Yuzuru gave up for now, instead lowering his gaze towards the kitten...which was staring back at him. Big, round, blue eyes staring into his, the cat meowed and was now making its way into Yuzuru's lap, immediately sprawling out.

"...He likes you."

Yuzuru nodded, still slightly taken aback, then reached out to pat the cat. Its quiet purring was the only noise filling the room. Yuzuru looked up at Ibara, who was smiling fondly at the small animal. A rare sight, but one Yuzuru wouldn't mind seeing more often, he thought.

He'd been staring, apparently, judging by the way Ibara noticed his gaze and immediately turned away, the tips of his ears slightly red. Yuzuru cleared his throat, the comfortable atmosphere now broken, and hopefully being able to have his roommate's attention now, he pointed out the one thing Ibara himself should have been aware of when he picked up the cat.

"You know we'll be in trouble if anyone finds out. We should tell th-"

_ "No!" _

The sudden rise in volume startled him, as well as the cat, which shrank back slightly. Even Ibara himself was surprised at his sudden outburst, but quickly recollected himself and looked away. Yuzuru stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"...They'll put him in a shelter."

Yuzuru tilted his head in confusion. "Well, of course they would..."

_...Ah. So that's it. _

Realization dawned on him. Of course, that was why. A young cat, abandoned by his family for whichever reason, aimlessly wandering around, being left to try and survive on its own. If they told anyone, he'd be given to an animal shelter, possibly having to spend his entire life there, along with others that shared his fate. Now, what he'd seen earlier made much more sense. The look in Ibara's eyes, excitement...and  _ empathy _ . Ibara understood.

Unfortunately, that conclusion didn't change much.

"We couldn't keep him here even if he wanted to. Ignoring the risk of being caught for now, how are we going to feed him? You won't find cat food anywhere in this facility."

"What about the stuff from the cafeteria?"

Yuzuru sighed.

"Giving him only human food won't be healthy for him in the long run."

Ibara pouted, taking the cat out of Yuzuru's lap and lying down on the bed, allowing the stray to rest on top of him. Ibara knew they couldn't keep him, he wasn't stupid. However, knowing and  _ accepting _ are two different pairs of shoes.

Yuzuru sighed, about to move on with his lecture when Ibara spoke up.

"...One day."

It was barely audible, his voice sounding defeated, but almost pleading. Yuzuru turned around to look at the boy next to him. He tried to keep his expression blank, but the slight frown on his face made it obvious how much he  _ hated _ this situation. Yuzuru couldn't blame him, although he hadn't expected Ibara to get attached to the small creature, now sleeping on his chest, in such a short time…despite their similarities.

"...One day," he repeated, and for a split second, he caught something akin to... gratitude? flashing in Ibara's eyes, before he sat back up, still clutching the kitten to his chest, and sighed. Yuzuru resisted the urge to reach out and place his hand on his head. Instead, he let himself fall back onto the bed, staring up at the bottom of his own.

"Well, there's no point in trying to come up with a name for him now either, then."

Ibara stayed silent.

"...Are you serious?"

"Shut up."

Yuzuru shrugged, shifting his gaze towards the cat, which was now playing with a strand of Ibara's hair.

"...Ao."

He blinked.

"Because of his eyes?"

Ibara nodded. Yuzuru let out a chuckle and grinned.

" _ Very _ creative."

He caught the pillow flying towards him before it could hit his face.

—

The next day, Yuzuru reported that they had found a stray cat during their morning practice. A few hours later, a young lady came by to pick up Ao and take him to a nearby animal shelter. She seemed nice enough. She complimented Ibara's name choice, and if she'd noticed his suspicious glare and the way his hands trembled slightly when he handed her the cat, she didn't comment on it.

—

Yuzuru was late, he'd noticed. He and the Young Master were supposed to meet up in five minutes, but it would take him at least another seven to reach his destination. He had planned to jog some of the way to get there in time when he suddenly came to a halt, noticing a familiar face sitting on a bench in a nearly empty park. Upon taking a closer look, not only his face, but everything about the situation he was witnessing seemed oddly familiar. Ibara, sitting on a bench...playing with a cat in his lap.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he started walking towards the two of them. If Ibara noticed his presence, he didn't say anything, still focused on the cat.

...The cat, however, did notice, and turned its head to look at Yuzuru. Once again, he felt a sense of familiarity. The same fur, the same eye color...

"Look."

Yuzuru blinked. Ibara still wasn't looking at him. Yuzuru took a few steps closer, and Ibara pointed at something hanging around the cat's neck. A collar, with a word engraved into it.

_ Ao _ .

...Yuzuru smiled. He sat down on the bench, and  _ Ao _ took the opportunity to jump into his lap.

Neither of them said a word. The atmosphere was...strange, but pleasant, in a way. Time had passed since they'd first seen each other again after years. They didn't  _ hate _ each other, but there were still too many issues unsolved between them. And even before, neither of them had ever considered the other a friend...even now, Yuzuru wouldn't know what to label their relationship as. But, right now, none of that seemed to matter.

It appeared he was going to be later, after all. For once, though, Yuzuru didn't mind.


End file.
